


Standing on Broken Bones and Broken Glass.

by FireFliesInTheBelly (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Abusive!Jensen, Aggressive!Jensen, BDSM, Badboy!Jensen, Bottom Jared, Cousin Incest, Dom/sub, Incest, Innocent!Jared, Liz-oc, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nayla-oc, Nerd!Jared, Porn, Possessive!Jensen, Rimming, School, Series, Shy!Jared, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spankings, Top Jensen, Underage - Freeform, jealous!jensen, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FireFliesInTheBelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's mentally challenged. Jensen's not so innocent either. Together, they both help heal each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deep into your soul.

_**Warning: This is NOT real of any sorts! I am not doing it for the money, I'm just doing it for fun. You must be over 17 to read this because this story contains abuse; verbally, mentally, and physcalogically, strong BDSM themes, loads of cussing, squicky things that include spitting, spankings, choking, rimming, homophobia, Dom/Sub relations, cousin incest, cutting, sexual activity,  and other things that I will include.** _ _**This story is NOT  a happy story! It's very dark. BEWARE. Jared is 14 and Jensen's 18. They're both in high school.**_

* * *

 

************************************************************************

* * *

_*6:00 A.M.*_

_  
_The funny feeling in his bladder was the first thing that woke him up from his deep rest. He blinks one or two times to fully wake while his hand shakes Jensen's arm. "What the fuck do want, Jared?" Mumbles Jensen, squeezing his arm tighter around Jared's waist. He really do love the show of possessiveness from his big cousin, he really does, but when it feels like a balloon that's just ready to burst, he's just not feeling it.

"Jensen, move. I have to use the bathroom." He can feel his cousin arm tightening again, this time to tight. "What?" Jared asks, watching Jensen open a sleepy eye at him.

"Move, what?" Jared blushes. He has totally forgot. "Please," he says. Jensen's yanks the covers off of them and smacks Jared's ass, causing him to yelp, and he chuckles. "Hurry up and go pee, before I deep dick you and just make you myself." Jared hurries to the bathroom, blushing like a damn school girl. Once he's done flushing the toilet, he goes to the sink to wash his hands. He's thinking as of how he got this far with Jensen. That beautiful fucking twisted monster. God he loves him. He just can't tell Jensen yet because he scared. Jared turns off the faucet and heads back to the room.

"Jared, have you seen my cell phone? Sydney called last night but I was to busy showing you who you really belong too," It's crazy right? how can you be in love with someone when that fucking _someone's_ already taken. Talk about some love triangle. Jared goes into the drawer and pulls out Jensen's IPhone and hands it to him. He takes his place next to Jensen and waits for a command-something, but no avail. It's a beautiful day out, today. The birds are chirping, the sun is _really_ fucking bright, too. Jared gets up and walks over to their stainless glass window. He knows he's naked, but hey, it's a really big tree that's blocking all of his nakid glory, so why the hell not. He puts his palms on either side of himself onto the glass. He squeaks when Jensen comes behind him.

"Why so jumpy, baby Jay?" Jensen wraps both his arms around Jared's waist and leans him into the glass more. Jared gasps at the coldness. "Mmm," Jensen says, "I should fuck you, Jay," he snakes a hand between Jared's buttcheeks, finding his lose hole. "What do you think, hmm?" Jared nods. He's in total submission. Jensen brings his other hand to Jared's face, grips his chin firmly, and moves it to the left, kissing the side of Jared's face. Two of Jensen's fingers are already into the knuckle inside Jared's ass.

"So beautiful," Jensen whispers in his cousin's ear, "So beautiful, Jare. And all mine." He growls softly, making Jared keen in harmony. Jensen pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his cock.

"Want this, baby?" Jensen questions, smacking his dick on Jared's asshole, playfully. "Yes, please. I want it, Jensen. Only you." Having that just said, Jensen plunges in fast and deep, Jared moaning.

"Damn, straight, only me. Only I get to take you like this..." Jensen matches Jared's splayed out hands on the glass window. He fucks in and out of Jared at a slow pace. Hips thrusting forwards and backwards to meet each other. "So fucking wet," Jensen comments, "Fucking wet like a fucking girl,"

"Faster, please, Jensen." Jared begs, pleading. Jensen's hips moves like speeding car engines and Jared wails long and hard.

"Yeah you like that, Jare? Like me turning your asshole inside out? Mmm, shit, Jay..." Before Jared could even respond, Jensen turns Jared around and hooks his legs up on his shoulders. The look on his cousin's face is breathless. Brown matted hair, somewhat pleasurable features painted on his face. Forehead to Forehead, Jensen smiles-his own sweat dripping down his face, "You like this position, retard? My fucking dick in deep, aint it?"  Being called retarded should fucking make his shit explode, but with Jensen, no. He'd rather have him call him every name in the book. He loves him that damn much. Jared wraps his arms around Jensen's neck and starts to bounce on Jensen's cock, causing him to groan.

"Yeah, baby. Ride that dick. Work it.." He smacks Jared's ass, watching it jiggle along the way. That makes Jared rides it even harder.

"Mmm, shit! Yeah, bitch, take it!" Jensen presses Jared into the glass window and give his asshole a proper fucking. Jared hisses at the feeling-burning, hot. He jerks his hand up and down fast, matching Jensen's thrust after thrust.

"Come with me, Jare. Let go." A particular hard thrust to his prostate makes Jared see white spots in his vision. Hot spurt of come meets contact with Jensen's chin and Jensen laughs. He laughs all the way through while he came in Jared's ass. Jared's to fucked out to walk. So Jensen carries Jared to the bed and claims his lips into a hot, messy, wet kiss. "Well that was fun," Jensen smiles, "You had fun, baby Jay?" Jared looks up to green eyes, blushing and smiling," We really should do that again! You know, when my stamina is full max."

"Yeah, I know. Look I think we should go to the arcade. Sounds cool?" This is a catch. Jared can tell.

"Jensen?" Jared asks.

"Yeah?"

"Why did this pop up into your head all of a sudden?" He asks again, watching Jensen retrieve two rags and a big red fluffy towel.

"Because Sydney wanted me to take her. Don't worry, Jay, she has her brother going too," he throws the rag at Jared,"Even though I like my claim to stay on you, you have to take a shower. You smell like a well bred bitch." Jensen laughs when Jared blushed-God he's always blushing, shaking his head when they both enter the shower.

_That beautiful motherfucker._

* * *

 

_**Whew! That was the longest chapter I've evr wrote! This chapter was a lot schmoopier than I intended to be. Than it just went to pure lust. I just can't help myself! But this is a rather dark story as I stated before.** _

**NEXT** **TIME, ON THE STANDING ON BROKEN BONES AND BROKEN GLASS SERIES: _Will Jensen like his girlfriend's brother? Will Jared like Jensen's girlfriend's brother? How will Jensen deal with Jared's freindliness? Will Sydney ever get the hint that Jensen and Jared are in a GAY_incest relationship? _Also, find out what happens when all three go to the same school!_**

  
STAY TUNED!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jensen stake his claim on Jared.

_**Hey, babies! Miss me? Thank you for liking my stories! This has 6 Kudos already! YAAAAY! You guys are gonna make my Christmas SPLENDID! I know I said they would meet up at the arcade, BUT since you guys welcomed me into kind hearts, I decided to give you porn....** _

* * *

"You're fucking mine," Jensen growls, fucking into Jared hard. Jared closes his eyes, mouth hanging into a small circle. He scratches down Jensen's back with blunt nails. 

"You're mine, you hear?" He repeats, "I hate to think about someone else touching, seeing, even _being_ with you. Fucking _Mine,_ Jared." God _damn._ He's only fourteen for fucks sakes but Jensen doesn't care. Jensen _never_ cares-and Jared loves every minute of it. "Say it, Jared. Say that you're mine." Jensen pummels in and out of him heartbreakingly fast.

"I'm yours, Jensen! Only yours! OH FUCK!" Jared's tiny body bouncing vigoriously, head banging against the wall. Jensen roars his release into his cousin's body. They both lay there panting and breathless. Jensen wraps an arm possessively around Jared's waist.

"Mine." He says one more time, with a wet kiss to Jared's lips. 

"Yours," Jared says, kissing back. A good full minute of silence is broken when Jensen's voice occurs.

"We really should take a shower and get fresh clothes....Again...." Jared laughs but get up anyway, taking Jensen's hand to get ready for the second time.

END.

* * *

_**MARRY CHRISTMAS! I promise to have more plot in the next chapter but this one was just short hot porn. See you soon! :)** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen doesn't like Chad.

_**RE-EDITED CHAPTER! RE-EDITED CHAPTER! I promised a plot, and I'm gonna give it to** you........_

* * *

Jared gasped in awe. The house that Jensen pulled up to was _huge_! It basically looked like a mansion that grew in size. Big golden gates were shining, as if it were giving a yellow glow by itself.

"Let's go meet the people, baby Jay." The elder said, turning around, "And no flirting with Chad. Or else." Jared nods his head fast before getting out of the car. Jensen stood by Jared, backhanding his ass quick, causing Jared to squeak. Jensen snorted. "That's a reminder to not get to _friendly_ with Chad." They walked up the brick pathway-which was incredibly nice by the way, and walked up the steps. Jensen knocked on the big Burgundy doors. The door opened up to a pretty blonde headed girl, that was wearing a bright blue sun dress. She smiled at them. 

"Hi there, Jensen!" She gave him a hug and turns toward Jared, "And you must be the handsome fellow, Jared!" Jared blushed. He never got this much attention since his parents passed away.

"Well c'mon in! CHAAD! Jensen and Jared are here!" Jensen cut his eye to Jared and move close to his ear, "I swear to god if you start doing that blushing thing that you do around him, I'll fucking fuck the living shit out of you in front of him, understand?" Jared eyes go wide for a brief moment and nods. They go inside the house. Sydney goes over to them and kiss Jensen on the lips. Jared watches closely as they kiss. Such want and need in her body language and Jensen's too selfish to notice. Jensen swings them around so he can keep an eye on Jared. He grabs Sydney's ass and kneads it-pulling at it, taunting Jared. Jared just looks away, tears in his eyes as he is hurt by the PDA display. 

"Um ew. I do not want to see that.." A voice groan. Jared looks up the staircase. Sydney giggles. The boy with the golden hair walked off the last step and smiled at Jared. "Hi, I'm Chad." His hand was in between them. Jared grasped the warm hand in his. "Hi, Chad. I'm Jared." He smiled back. Chad looks back at the couple behind the boy. "Can you two possibly stop trying to suck each other face off? It's really disgusting." Jared laughs at that. He hasn't seen humor in a while. Sydney laughs, too. Jensen just keeps a straight face, watching Jared. Jared doesn't care at this point. He wants to make Jensen jealous. So he broke Jensen's number one rule; stay quite.

"So Chad. Do you have any toys?" Chad looks at him funny. Jared quickly stumbles for words to say but Chad laughs. "Yes, Jared. I have plenty of toys! Ranging from Action Figures, Fluffy toys, Legos, and Blocks! Wanna go see them?" Jared nods. "Yes! I would really love to see them, if you don't mind?" He blushes, which is a big no no in Jensen's book. Jensen gave out a low growl, causing all three people to look at him. Sydney blinked. "You hungry Jen?" She asked, feeling on Jensen for signs of his stomach rumbling. Jensen lies. "Yes I am, matter of fact. Can you please take your brother with you. Jared tends to get rather....nervous if he's not with me." Sydney smiles. "Sure! C'mon Chad! We'll be back in fifteen minutes." She grabbed her keys and they left.

Jared's head clashed with the wall. Jensen pulls Jared's pants down to his ankles and wrapped his legs around his waist. He gripped Jared's face with one hand, and smacked him on his right cheek with the other. " _So Chad. Do you have any toys?"_ Jensen mimicked mockingly, smacking Jared's face harder this time. God, he's glad he can heal fast. He heard Jensen fumble with his own pants. He gasped when he feels the blunt head near his pucker."Before I fuck this ass up," Jensen starts, "I want to know what made you _possessed_ on doing such a thing, idiot."

"Be-Because you grabbed Sydney's butt..." Jared eyes are full of tears now. Jensen growls and kissed Jared hard. He plunges deep into Jared's loose ass. Jared moans loudly, un caring if anyone heard him. "That's right, baby Jay. Fucking scream this house down," Jensen says, rolling his hips in rhythm, pulls out slow, then hard when goes back in,"Show these neighbors that I'm fucking you out, baby..." Jared sobs. It's the second time in a row that Jensen's ever been sweet with him.

"Nnngh," Jared says,"Jensen..." 

"Yeah, baby?" Jared breathes in, then out. _It's time to say it._

"I love you..." Jensen's hips stopped. Jared whines, looking at Jensen.

"What did you say?" dick still twitching in Jared's wet body. 

"I love you." Jared says again, in all honesty. He whimpers when his cousin starts to move again.

"Fuck, Jay. I love you too.." He starts to speed up his thrusts. "So fucking much." Jensen kisses Jared's mouth-this time gentle and softer. Jensen snakes his hand to Jared's nipple and twists it. He watches Jared writhes around, begging-gasping.

"Mmm.. You like that, baby Jay?" 

"Yes, Jensen... More..." Jensen keeps his pace slow and hard.

"You like when you give it up to me?" Jared chokes out a breathy yes.

"Like when you receive your deep and nasty internal massage?" The heavy red appears on Jared's face. Jensen can be so _foul_ mouthed at times. Jensen grabs Jared's face,"Do you think of me and not others?" 

"I'll always think of you..." Jared says, "But please can you speed it up? I'm about to drop a load.." Jensen picks up his speed a little bit, washboard abs flexing. 

"Of course, baby. Anything for you. Mmm, fuck.. I love you..." Jared yells it back, coming. Jensen comes inside him, kissing him. Jared smiles at Jensen. 

"How many minutes was that?"

"Five." Jensen chuckles, pulling out of Jared. He pulls up his pants and help Jared's with his. Jared looks at him again.

"Did I really make you mad?" Asked Jared, looking at Jensen again. Jensen eyes go black, "Yes, you really did. You all ready know that I'm fairly possessive towards you, Jared." 

Jared shudders. He loves when Jensen treats him like a prized possession. He _really_ does.

~TBC~

* * *

_**I had to redo this chapter and make it a little bit longer because I promised you all a Jared meets Chad part, but this chapter isn't finished. Not quite yet. This will be on hold because I'm gonna get myself in the mood to write some Dean/Sam.** _

_**Bye babes!  
** _

_**XoXoXoXo  
** _


End file.
